Chapter 3/Martin's Decision
(Captain Martin's quarters) John looks at his combadge in his hand and puts it down and starts removing his pips and change into civilian clothes. (USS Defiant, main bridge) Typhuss looks over the Defiant's systems when John walks into the bridge as Typhuss sees his friend not in his Starfleet uniform. Why aren't you wearing your uniform? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I don't want this mission getting Starfleet involved if it goes south John says as he looks at Typhuss. You think this is going fool the Federation research team they can look you up on the database and find out that you a Starfleet officer says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him as he sits in the Captain's chair. We gotta try something and I want you to tag along with me on this mission buddy John says as he looks at Typhuss. Fine I will go with you says Typhuss as he looks at John. All right then let's bring it seal airlock release docking clamps thrusters at one half and as soon as we clear the station set a course for Earth maximum warp Mr. Nog Captain Martin says as he looks at Nog who is at the helm console. Nog looks at the console and backs the ship out of its docking area. Aye, sir docking clamps released separating from the station Nog says as he looks at the helm console. (Space) The Defiant flies over the station then jumps to warp speed. (Main bridge) John spins in the chair and looks at Typhuss. What can you tell me about the research team at the outpost? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss brings the researchers on the main viewer. All four of them have worked for the Federation for years, three of them are married and the last one is single, they all know a lot about the Borg and were assigned to the team says Typhuss as he looks at John. Nog looks at the viewer. But why would they activate a Borg cube it makes no sense Lieutenant Commander Nog says as he looks at Captain Kira and Captain Martin. They want to use it to attack the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Nog. We need to get to the outpost before they awaken the cube or it will be bad Captain Martin says as he looks at the crew. (Outer edge of the Terran system) The Enterprise drops out of warp and approaches the Home and 147th Fleets as they're combined into one huge fleet. (Main bridge, yellow alert) This is Commander Kadan speaking for both Captains Kira and Martin I'm taking command of the overall fleet when we hear from Captain Martin we'll move in until then maintain position and yellow alert. McCabe looks at his console. All ships are at yellow alert Commander Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console and then reports to Commander Kadan. Now we sit, wait, and hope for the best Commander Kadan says as she looks at the crew.